The Betrayal of Jimmy
The Betrayal of Jimmy was originally a PlayStation 3-exclusive DLC add-on that has since been released for other platforms in select markets. The player controls Jimmy, a gun for hire who will do any job for the right price. The main character, Jimmy, is the same character from Jimmy's Vendetta. The Betrayal of Jimmy is not canon with Mafia II. Gameplay The Betrayal of Jimmy offers a more arcade-like gameplay, while still maintaining the basic structure, style, and controls as Mafia II. Players earn points for doing certain actions, such as fast driving, killing enemies and destroying vehicles. In addition, unlike the base game, this DLC features online leaderboards. Though lacking the rich cutscenes and dialogue that make up the storyline in Mafia II, the missions are far less structured and linear. While the base game proceeds in chapters, each with a predetermined path, the missions in The Betrayal of Jimmy are more open to personal preference, allowing freedom to complete objectives as the player chooses. The general layout is also more free-roaming than Mafia II. Rather than having one objective at a time, the missions are given out in groups on the mini-map and the player is free to embark upon them in any order they wish, in their own time. New mission types are also available, such as assassinations, property destruction, and vehicle theft missions. Storyline The Betrayal of Jimmy is set in an alternate timeline of 1950s Empire Bay and is not meant to be canon with the Mafia Series. It follows the exploits of its protagonist Jimmy, a tough and rugged gun for hire who works alone and will do any job for a price. He likes his cars fast, his guns lethal, and usually leaves piles of bodies in his wake. Jimmy has a few employers, most notably Sal Gravina, the head of the Gravina Crime Family, and Tam Brodie, the head of the Brodie Gang. Both are determined to eliminate any competition in the criminal underworld of Empire Bay. To make some extra walking around money Jimmy also dabbles in vehicle thefts for some of Empire Bay's less scrupulous car dealers. Sal Gravina is at an impasse with Elroy Tussle, leader of the Bombers, a two-bit gang that controls the slums of Sand Island. Tam Brodie has his own bone to pick with Eddie Fu, leader of the Empire Bay Triads, who operate out of Chinatown. Together they rely on the unique talents of Jimmy to carry out their plans of taking down both gangs and their interests. Always a professional, Jimmy accomplishes jobs big and small for both Sal and Tam, fighting their battles for them and cleaning up their messes as he goes. He ties up one loose end after another with deadly results, all the while failing to notice that there was one final loose end he was forgetting about - himself. Availability The Mafia II Platinum Hits Edition was released on March 1, 2011 for the Xbox 360; it includes all of the DLCs, including The Betrayal of Jimmy. It is also available on the PS3 Greatest Hits Edition and the Mafia II Directors Cut for PC. The Betrayal of Jimmy is also available on Steam, Xbox and PlayStation stores. The Russian software publisher 1C Company officially announced a compilation package entitled Mafia 2: Extended Edition for the Russian market. It includes the base game, 4 DLC packs (Vegas Pack, Renegade Pack, Greaser Pack, and War Hero Pack), and The Betrayal of Jimmy as well as Jimmy's Vendetta and Joe's Adventures. It was released on December 3, 2010 for PC. The Extended Edition was later released as Mafia II: Director's Cut on PC, OS X, and their respective budget labels on consoles. Characters :Main Article: The Betrayal of Jimmy Characters *Jimmy (protagonist) *Sal Gravina *Tam Brodie *Eddie Fu *Elroy Tussle Missions :Main Article: Missions in The Betrayal of Jimmy The Betrayal of Jimmy has 30 arcade style missions including 9 vehicle theft missions for the player to complete. Vehicles 1940s Era Vehicles *Only three vehicles from the 1940s era of Mafia II are found on the streets in The Betrayal of Jimmy. **Shubert Pickup **Shubert 38 Panel Truck **Shubert 38 Hearse *One additional 1940s era vehicle is available in the missions Asian Customs and Tit for Tat. **Lassiter Series 69 1950s Era Vehicles *All vehicles from the 1950s era of Mafia II are available with the exception of the Smith Deluxe Station Wagon. Mission Only Vehicles *One additional vehicle is drivable only in the mission Culver Empire Theft. **Culver Empire Exclusive Vehicle *The Betrayal of Jimmy adds one additional exclusive vehicle. **Waybar Hot Rod See Also *Downloadable Content in Mafia II Mission Loading Screens BJ Load Screen 1.png BJ Load Screen 2.png BJ Load Screen 3.png BJ Load Screen 4.png BJ Load Screen 5.png Category:Mafia II Category:DLC in Mafia II Category:The Betrayal of Jimmy